A Mage's Journey: Twilight's Kingdom Arc
by Quasar Blue
Summary: Hiro and his friends have become involved in a conflict in Equestria. Will they be able to defeat this threat?
1. Lord Tirek Makes his Move!

_*Dark Alley*_

A brown unicorn was carrying a basket of fruits down a dark alley. As he kept going, he is stopped by a cloaked figure.

"Very sorry. You came out of nowhere." The unicorn said.

"Is he friend or is he foe, the pony wondered." The cloaked figure spoke. The unicorn started to feel uneased.

"I can assure you. I am no "friend". I am Lord Tirek. And I will take what should have been mine long ago." With that, Tirek started to absorb the unicorn's magic. As the unicorn's magic was drained, his Cutie Mark vanished, and Tirek started to grow. Tirek began laughing maniacally.

[Celestia's Chambers]

Princess Celestia awakened from her nightmare. Princess Luna charged right in.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I've just had the most terrible dream." Celestia said.

"Why do you think I'm here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision."

"Then we haven't much time." Celestia said. "The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger."

*Story*

" _Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard."_ Celestia said.

" _Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."_ Luna said.

" _Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes."_

*End Story*

"But it appears he has found a way to escape." Celestia finished.

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates." Luna theorized.

"But that was a long time ago." Twilight argued. "Why is he just now starting to steal magic?"

"His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers." Celestia explained.

"But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still." Luna added.

"And I know just the Princess who could stop him." Cadance said, referring to Twilight.

"Yes. I'll find him and - -"

"No, Twilight, I'm afraid I must call on another to stop Tirek. Discord." Celestia said.

"Say what?!" Twilight shouted.

"Discord might prove to be a valuable asset in stopping Tirek. But, there is still the possibility that Discord might not be powerful enough to defeat Tirek." Luna added.

"So, in that case, me and my friends can - -"

"No. You and your friends might also not be powerful enough. That's why I'm going to call our ally Hiro to help us in this crisis." Celestia added.

"Is that a wise idea?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I believe Hiro's Dragon God form will be powerful enough to defeat Tirek. His power helped us before and I'm sure he'll be more than willing to assist."

"I see. In that case, we must contact him immediately." Luna said. Celestia's and Luna's horns started to glow.

[Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp]

Hiro, Pepper, and Shala were sitting in the Day Camp, bored out of their minds.

"I've probably said this a million times, but I'm soooo bored!" Hiro complained.

"I don't blame you for saying that. All of our pet friends are spending the day with their owners or something." Pepper said.

"On top of that, Blythe's hangin' out with her friends." Shala added.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait if something happens." Pepper said. All 3 of their eyes showed a mist (Hiro's is blue, Shala's is white, and Pepper's is gray) in their eyes, as if they have Awakened.

"Hiro… we need your help." A familiar voice (to Hiro and Pepper) said in their heads.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Shala asked her friends.

"I did. And it sounds so familiar." Hiro said.

"Agreed." Pepper added.

"Hiro, please. We need the help of you and our friends. A crisis is about to befall Equestria." The voice said.

"Equestria is in danger? For real?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. And your power should be strong enough to overcome this." The voice said.

"If you need our power, we'll be more than willing to help." Pepper said.

"And the same goes for me!" Shala said. With that, the three were enveloped in a bright light and were transported.

 _Across the dimensions, there are eight humans have consumed Light Spheres. These humans wield the power to either protect, or destroy the planet they live in..._

 ***Pokemon: XY &Z***

 _*Episode Title: Twilight's Kingdom Arc - Lord Tirek Makes His Move, Protect us, Bearers!*_

[Ponyville]

"As in Discord, Discord?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise." Fluttershy said. "He can be very helpful." Everypony else shot a disapproving look at Fluttershy.

"He can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down."

"So what are you supposed to do in the meantime?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing." Twilight sighed. "Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave." Twilight started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"To the Castle of the Two Sisters. I'm not really needed anywhere else." Twilight said. "Might as well catch up on some of my reading."

"You want some company?" Rainbow asked. Her friends followed Twilight to the Everfree Forest.

"It has been a while since we've visited the castle. Might be fun." Applejack said.

"Maybe I could use a little company right now." Twilight said.

[Everfree Forest]

The gang were approaching the castle.

"Still can't believe we had to give back the Elements." Rainbow commented.

"It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived." Rarity reminded Rainbow.

"But Twilight was right. Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever." Fluttershy said.

"I just hope another "friend" of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up." Applejack said.

"Oh, ho! You're talking about me, I presume." Discord asked. He was falling down with an umbrella in hand. He was also wearing a pink scarf and carrying a bag.

"How'd you guess?" Applejack asked.

"My ears were burning." Discord replied. His ears were literally on fire. He doused himself with water.

"What are you even doing here, Discord?" Rainbow demanded.

"Just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission." Discord said. He was now dressed as a military commander. "I suppose you all know that I've been tapped to capture a certain escapee."

"Big deal." Spike said.

"You're right, Spike, it is a "big deal"." Discord said. He enveloped Spike in a bubble. The bubble popped, causing Spike to fall into the hands of Rainbow Dash.

"Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role n Equestria. Maybe they should make me an Alicorn Princess." Discord transformed himself into an Alicorn with a giant crown.

"In your dreams." Dash said. She kicked the crown off of Discord's head.

"Oh, I never dream of such things." Discord then returned to normal. "Ask Princess Luna."

"Don't you have a creepy magic-stealing villain to track down?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course." Discord grabbed everyone and teleported to the Tree of Harmony. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight hasn't yet opened this little chest of hers. It got me thinking. What if what's locked inside is something that could help her prove her royal worth. I only bring it up because she said that she'd been feeling like her role as a princess doesn't equate to much."

"Wait a minute! How do you know how she was feeling?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to?" Discord asked. "Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?" The others just stared at him.

"Ahem! Well, in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit." Discord got on Blythe's scooter. He then disappeared in a flash.

"And good riddance!" Applejack said. Discord appeared behind the gang.

"Oopsey doopsey, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much?" Discord was flipping through various pages. "I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look." He managed to balance the journal on Twilight's horn.

"We're still on for tea later aren't we, Fluttershy?" Discord asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Fluttershy said.

"I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches." Discord went into a door and vanished.

"Sometimes I think the "reformed" Discord is more obnoxious than the "before he was reformed" Discord." Applejack commented. Discord then appeared again.

"Now what do you want?" Rainbow asked.

"Terribly sorry. I left without asking the whereabouts of this Hiro fellow that was supposed to be here." Discord said.

"Hiro's not here yet." Twilight replied.

"Oh, I do so hope he arrives soon. I'd like to meet the fellow."

"You're saying that as if he's gonna fall from the sky or something." Applejack said. Suddenly, Pinkie's tail started twitching.

"I beg to differ." Pinkie said. Everyone moved out of the way just in time when something crashed to the ground. Through the smoke, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala emerged.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" Discord commented.

"Ugh... rough landing..." Hiro groaned as the smoke faded.

"Everyone alright?" Pepper asked.

"Yep." Hiro and Shala replied. Discord appeared in front of the trio.

"It's so nice that you could make an outstanding entrance." Discord commented. The trio moved back a bit.

"Who or what are you?!" Hiro demanded.

"I am Discord, the spirit of chaos. And you must be the little kid that Celestia called. Though, you don't look like much."

"Oh, yeah?" A blue aura overtook Hiro. Fluttershy came up between the two.

"Wait! Discord's not bad. He's our friend!" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy? That guy's your friend?" Pepper asked.

"Yup."

"I see." Hiro's aura faded. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you, Discord." Hiro offered a handshake. Discord accepted it.

"A pleasure. I hear you'll help defeat a little escapee, am I right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I will see for myself if you're strong enough." With that, Discord vanished.

"Well, that was weird. Anyway, it's been a while, guys!" Hiro said to the ponies.

"It sure has! It's been like, a forever and a half!" Pinkie exclaimed. Rarity came up to the trio.

"I just so adore your new wardrobes. Especially Hiro's. So much more casual that a fighting garment." Rarity commented.

"Um, thanks... I guess." Hiro said.

"Who's the new girl?" Rainbow asked.

"Girls, this is Shala. We met her back in my world a few months ago. Since then, we've become close friends!" Pepper said.

"Wow, she seems like a nice girl." Fluttershy complimented.

"She sure is. Ain't never a dull moment with Shala around!" Hiro said.

"Aw, stop it guys, I'm blushing!" Shala said. Indeed, she was starting to blush.

"Anyway, we need some info about whatever it is we're facing and what we can do to stop it." Hiro said.

"Why not come with us to the Castle of the Two sisters? We might find some info there." Twilight suggested.

"Considering we know next to crap about what we're facing, that's not a bad idea." Pepper said.

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Hiro said.

[Castle of the Two Sisters]

Everyone was checking various books for information about the chest and Tirek.

"Anything?" Twilight asked.

"No." Just about everyone replied.

"There must be something in this library that can help me figure out how to open the chest. The answer is in one of these books. I just know it." Twilight said in determination.

"That's doubtful. Maybe you should dig deeper. Try to think out of the box." Shala suggested. Twilight turned to the journal and looked over some of the pages.

[Meanwhile...]

Tirek absorbed magic from another unicorn. When he was done, he saw another unicorn. As Tirek approached, the pony turned out to be Discord,

"Tirek, I presume." Discord asked.

"Discord? You're free?" Tirek asked as if he knew him.

"As a bird." Discord said. He transformed into a literal bird.

"I commend you on your escape." Tirek complimented. Discord changed to normal.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." With that, Discord snapped his eagle talons and chained up Tirek's arms. Tirek tried to hit Discord with a magic beam, but Discord split his head up and evaded the attack.

"I should have know you would want to have Equestria all to yourself." Tirek said. Discord now was wearing a police uniform equipped with a baton.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for my friends." Discord admitted. "Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy." Discord whispered.

"Fluttershy? You're not saying you're friends with... ponies!" Tirek said in shock.

"Surprise!" Discord shouting, jumping out of a cake.

"I am surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this "friendship" is but a new form of imprisonment. Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in their good graces." Tirek said. Discord, with a halo on top, was playing a harp when he heard that.

"I have done nothing of the sort." Discord argued.

"Please, I've seen this before. But he was always weak-minded. You are Discord. You are legend. You cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother. Help me to grow strong and be rewarded with something far greater than friendship... freedom. Once I have stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down. Who better to do so than the master of chaos himself." Discord pondered that for a moment.

"Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. Unless, of course, "pony errand boy" is the role you've always wanted to play in this world." Tirek added. Discord took that into deep thought.

[Back at the Castle]

Twilight was still looking at pages from the journal.

"I think I've found something!" Twilight said.

"Really? What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I've been reading our journal and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim-Flam brothers didn't really work?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the hardest thing I ever had to do." Applejack replied. She had a flashback of the confession. "But in that moment, I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what that's got to do with opening the chest?"

"I've found that each of you has had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy. Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home."

"The looks on their poor, little faces..." Fluttershy said as she recalled that memory. "But I knew that as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do."

"Yeah, as much as I don't wanna ruin your reminiscence, but we still don't know if that Discord fellow captured... whoever we're supposed to beat. So, can you get to the point?" Shala asked impatiently. Twilight groaned at that.

"All of you had tough choices to make, but when you made the right one and embraced your Element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too. Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change." In another flashback, Applejack got a Bit, Fluttershy got a flower, Rarity got a rainbow thread, Rainbow got a badge, and Pinkie got a rubber chicken, all of which briefly glowed a rainbow color.

"So, what you're saying is, those items might be the key to opening that chest?" Hiro theorized.

"I hate to admit it, but maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all."

"Well, let's see if there is one! Let's check the Tree!" Shala shouted.

"Right!" Everyone else said.

[Tree of Harmony]

All of the items Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash received were placed on the ground.

"I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be. They're just ordinary, everyday objects.' Twilight said.

"Come on, Boneless! Give us that key!" Pinkie demanded.

"Pinkie, you're interrogating a rubber chicken! It would know nothing!" Pepper shouted. As Pinkie was shaking Boneless, she accidentally threw it. Pepper ducked out of the way and it hit the chest, where it started to glow. Boneless transformed into a golden key. The key entered one of the locks of the chest.

"Well, what do you know? The objects we're the keys!" Shala exclaimed. The others put their objects on top of the chest and they all transformed into keys as well.

"There's still one key missing. The key that represents the Element of Magic. My Element."

"Oh, but I'm sure that if we've gotten our keys, you have too, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Think, Twilight! When have you completed a difficult magical task and in doing s encouraged another pony to do the same?" Rarity asked.

"I haven't. If I had, I would have written about it in the Journal." Twilight stated.

"Problem solved. You find a difficult magical task, help a pony out, and bam. You got your key." Shala said. At that moment, Spike burped up a letter. Twilight took the letter and read it.

"What's it say?" Spike asked.

"That I'm needed in Canterlot at once." Twilight said.

"Oh, this can't be good at all..." Hiro grimanced.

[Canterlot]

Twilight quickly flew over to Canterlot. She then ran inside the palace.

"I came as quickly as I could. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. "Is it Tirek?"

"I am afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him." Celestia explained.

[Random Theater]

At a play, as the curtains pulled back it revealed Discord, much to everypony's confusion or disgust.

"Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek." While this was being said, Discord put a black hat on the stage. When he tapped it, Tirek emerged and he removed his cloak. This shocked everypony present. All of the ponies' magic was absorbed by Tirek and he grew in size.

[Meanwhile]

Hiro, Pepper, and Shala were walking together down a random street. The three wanted to see around Ponyville, especially Hiro and Pepper since they didn't get a chance. While they were walking, Shala clenched her stomach and fell on her knees.

"Shala, what's wrong? You look like you have a stomachache." Pepper said.

"I feel it... I feel magic from lots of ponies vanishing..." Shala responded.

"What?!" Hiro and Pepper responded.

"That's impossible! Discord shoulda captured that Tirek. Unless..."

"He turned full-blown traitor! How could he do that?!" Hiro shouted in fury.

[Back at Canterlot]

"How could he do this?" Twilight asked in shock. "I thought our friendship meant something to him. I thought he had changed."

"Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well." Celestia added.

[With Tirek]

Tirek stopped a Pegasus battalion led by the Wonderbolts and stripped them of their flight.

"Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after earth pony as well."

[In Appleloosa]

Earth ponies, along with Braeburn, were running for dear life. There were captured in a lasso by Discord. From a saloon, Tirek came out and stole the Earth Ponies' power.

"Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land."

[Back at Canterlot]

"Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek." Luna said.

"There is no doubt that Tirek is after alicorn magic. With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it." Celestia said.

"Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds and all hope will be lost." Luna said gravely.

"We don't even know if the human boy Hiro and his Dragon God powers will be enough to stop him." Celestia added.

[With Hiro, Pepper, and Shala]

"Shala, will you be okay?" Pepper asked her friend.

"I'll be fine, but it's the ponies I'm worried about..." Shala said. Hiro clenched his fists at that.

'I can't believe that two-timing bastard! I put my trust in him and he threw it out like yesterday's trash!' Hiro ranted on in his heads. For a brief few seconds, Hiro started to Awaken, but he shook it off.

"Hiro? You okay, dude?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine. But Discord, he's gonna pay for going traitor on us!" Hiro shouted. He, along with Pepper and Shala, transformed into Dragon Ascendant form and took off.

"Discord! Your a dead man! I can't believe you betrayed us! Now, I'll make sure you receive judgment for your crimes!" For about 15 seconds, Hiro was Awakened before it wore off.

[Back at Canterlot]

"But there is one solution." Celestia said. She, Luna, and Cadance flew towards Twilight. "It is by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us." Celestia said, causing Twilight to gasp.

 ***CARDFIGHT! Vanguard -Fighting Growing Diary***

* * *

 _Discord betrayed everyone in Equestria and aided Tirek in stealing magic across Equestria. Having no choice, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance entrusted their magic to Twilight. Meanwhile, a fight between Hiro and Tirek is about to commence. And an abnormal transformation starts to affect Hiro, causing Pepper to swing into action._

 _Next time: Twilight's Kingdom Arc: Tirek Strikes! The Dark Dragon Descends!_


	2. The Dark Dragon's Arrival!

***Dragon Ball Super: Days of Battle***

 _Last time, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala were called to Equestria to help defeat Tirek, a being capable of stealing magic. When Discord went to capture Tirek, Tirek convinced Discord to help him grow stronger. While Hiro and his friends head off to confront Tirek, Celestia summons Twilight to Canterlot for an important task._

 _"We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us."_

 _The fate of Equestria lies in the hands of our heroes._

 ***Pokemon: XY &Z***

 _*Episode Title: Twilight's Kingdom Arc - The Dark Dragon's Arrival! The Equestria Crisis Concludes!*_

[Canterlot]

"Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for." Luna explained

"I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic." Twilight said.

"You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe." Luna said.

"That somepony is you, Twilight." Cadance said.

"Why me?" Twilight asked.

"We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone." Celestia explained.

"Do you understand what we're asking of you?" Cadance asked.

"Yes. It's just... I'm only now learning how to control my own alicorn magic. To take on even more..."

"Twilight, you represent the element of magic. If there is anypony who can do this, it's you." Cadance stated.

"Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my friends..."

"I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk." Celestia stated. "Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?"

"This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty!" Twilight said in determination.

"Then we must begin at once." Celestia said. All three of the princesses gathered around Twilight. They focused their magic into their horns and shot the magic up, creating a giant sphere which was absorbed into Twilight.

[With Hiro and his friends]

While they were flying, Pepper sensed great magic power.

"Does anyone else sense an increase in magic power?" Pepper asked.

"It's probably Tirek. It can't be anything else, right?" Hiro replied.

"Maybe... but still."

[With Tirek and Discord]

While Tirek was absorbing the power of Earth ponies, Discord soon felt the change in magic.

"That can't be right." Discord said to himself.

"What can't be right?" Tirek asked. After he finished absorbing the Earth ponies' power, his horns grew.

"Nothing. Carry on." With that, Tirek walked off in search of more power.

[Back at the castle]

The three princesses laid on the floor, drained of their magic. Twilight managed to gain a little control over the magic she was given. She went up to hug Celestia and saw that her Cutie Mark was gone. Luna and Cadance checked their marks and they were gone too.

"It is done." Celestia said.

[Golden Oak Library]

During the night, apparently, Twilight tip-toed into her bedroom. Spike woke us as she walked in.

"You weren't gone very long. Does that mean everything's OK?" Spike asked.

"Yup. Everything's fine." Twilight assured. Out of her control, Twilight moved some books with her magic.

"In that case, I'm going back to bed. Sun's not up, then neither am I." Spike declared as he went back to sleep.

"That's strange; the sun should be up by now." Twilight said. She then gasped. "The sun should be up by now!" She quickly went up to the window.

"You can do this." Twilight said to herself. She focused her magic on the moon and tried to move it. She alternated between day and night until she finally got it right.

[Canterlot]

Shining Armor and some other pony guards saw this and were confused. Two of the pony guards were forced into the air and Shining's helmet disappeared. Discord appeared in front of him.

"Shining Armor. Why, whatever are you doing here?" Discord asked.

"Back off, traitor." Shining warned Discord.

"The only one Discord betrayed was himself." Tirek said. He just finished draining the pony guard's magic. "Abandoning his true nature to make "friends" with weak-minded equines who offer him nothing." Shining fired a magic beam at Tirek, which he caught and ate. Tirek then absorbed Shining's magic.

"How could you do this?" Shining weakly asked before he collapsed.

"Why don't you go and have a little fun? I won't stand in your way." Tirek said. As Tirek left, Discord snickered to himself.

"DISCORD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" A ray of light crashed nearby Discord. That light turned out to be Hiro.

"Oh, if it isn't Hiro. Might I ask that you watch your language? This is a kid's show." Discord asked, breaking the fourth wall.

"Gee, I dunno. Might I ask why you turned full-blown traitor, you bastard?!" Hiro shouted.

"I have my own reasons. Now, if you don't mind, I have some chaos to cause." Discord said. Before he could leave, Hiro drop-kicked Discord to the ground.

"Getting feisty, are we?" Discord asked. He summoned five ortals which fired a beam at Hiro. Enveloped in a blue aura, Hiro dodged these beams and rammed into Discord, causing a big, blue explosion. As the smoke cleared, Hiro had Discord pinned down.

"I will not let you do anymore harm in Equestria! I'm gonna stop you here and now!" With that, Hiro ascended quickly into the sky. "Eat this! Super... Dragon...EXPLOSION!" Hiro launched his attack at Discord. When he launched his attack, he briefly started to Awaken, but it faded. Discord took note of that. The attack seemed to make contact and a pillar of blue energy was shot up into the air.

[Throne Room]

The three Princesses, drained of their magic were waiting around. They started to hear big footsteps and Tirek broke inside. Tirek approached the princesses and tried to absorb their magic, but nothing happened.

"What have you done? WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?" Tirek screamed.

[Ponyville]

Twilight accidentally destroyed her front door with her magic.

"I have to gain better control." Twilight said. "I sure can't practice here." Twilight ran off when Spike spotted her leaving.

"Twilight? Where are we going?" Spike asked, catching up with Twilight.

"Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Gotta go...somewhere else." Twilight then flew off at supersonic speed. As Rainbow was looking around, Twilight passed her, causing a shockwave to blow away the cloud Rainbow was on caused Rainbow to spin.

"Twilight?" Rainbow said in surprise. She took off after her. Having seen this, Applejack and the others went off after Twilight. Twilight crash-landed on the ground.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Jumpin' june bugs, Twilight. When did you learn to fly that fast?" Applejack asked.

"I must've caught a particularly strong breeze..." Twilight began before she unintentionally teleported behind Applejack and Rarity. "or something."

"Must've been "or something" because there wasn't any breeze up there."

"I don't know what happened. But I don't really have time to figure it out right now." Twilight explained.

"Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume? We'd be more than happy to accompany you." Rarity said. Everyone was smiling kinda creepy-like.

"Not today. Tirek may still be a threat. I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside." Twilight was about to fly, but she remembered what just occured. So, she decided to walk. Her friends looked on as Twilight left.

[Throne Room]

"Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan?" Tirek asked. He was now sitting on the throne. The three princesses just looked at Tirek. "How does it feel. Knowing that soon every Pegasus, Unicorn, and Earth Pony will bow to my will and that there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You will not prevail, Tirek. I can assure you there are heroes that will stop you." Celestia said.

"Give my regards to Cerberus." Tirek said. He summoned a portal to Tartarus behind the princesses and dragged them in. "Now, where is my partner in crime?"

[Outside the castle]

Hiro checked for any sign of Discord. Unbeknownst to him, Discord was right behind him. He slammed a sphere of energy as Hiro, causing him to be thrown to the sky. The sphere exploded after a while.

"How was that? Did you like my little surprise?" Discord asked. Through the smoke, a Plasma Sphere was launched at Discord, causing him to be rammed into the wall.

"I'm not finished! Plasma Impact!" Hiro tried to ram Discord, but he vanished. Hiro stopped before anymore damage was done.

"Hiro!" Pepper called out. She and Shala descended towards Hiro.

"Where did that bad...thing go?" Shala asked.

"He bailed on me!" Hiro shouted. "Now I have no clue where he went!"

[Throne Room]

Tirek was taking a quick nap. When he opened his eyes, he saw Discord messing with some murals.

"Ah, Discord. Where have you gone?" Tirek asked.

"I was fighting a human. Turned out to be more of a threat than he appeared to be." Discord explained.

"I see. Here. I want you to have something." Tirek said. He took of his necklace. "This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty." Tirek then placed the necklace around Discord's neck.

"Oh my! I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence." Discord said. Tirek took a look at a mural and said himself with a crown and sword, and Discord with a submarine sandwich.

"Amusing. But we have no time for such things. With the Princesses out of the way, we can now- -" Tirek stopped when he saw two murals. The first one he saw was when Hiro, in his Dragon God state fighting against his shadow. "Hmm, now what do we have here?"

"Oh, that! Fluttershy told me all about it. There was a human boy who came from another world. He and his buddy wielded powerful magic." Discord said. "I believe it's referred to as 'Dragon Slayer' magic."

"Dragon Slayer, huh. Interesting. They might actually become a threat. Regardless, now we can- -" Tirek stopped when he saw the second mural. It depicted the time when Twilight became an Alicorn. "Now, is this one meant to be humorous?" Tirek asked.

"Oh, no! I haven't touched that one yet." Discord replied.

"There's a fourth? And you did not tell me this?"

"I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort. And now I have it." Discord said.

"Then where can we find this fourth princess?" Tirek asked. "Where is her castle?"

"Castle? Oh. No. Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville. Castle. Ha ha!"

"Not for much longer." Tirek said.

"If I may interrupt. There is something... abnormal about that human boy." Discord added.

"What about him?" Tirek asked.

"As we fought, his started to get all misty. It responded to his anger. I think he's been holding out on me." Discord said.

"By anger, huh? I'll just draw it out and make that power mine." Tirek declared. As he walked away, he melted the mural of Princess Twilight.

* * *

[Ponyville]

The streets of Ponyville were barren, except for Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Spike, and Pinkie.

"Alright, y'all. I think we've warned everypony to stay inside." Applejack sad.

"I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon." Fluttershy assured everyone.

"Don't kid yourself, Fluttershy." Hiro said as he, Pepper, and Shala landed and reverted to their base forms.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"I mean, Discord betrayed us! He stabbed you guys in the back and allied with Tirek!" Hiro said.

"What?! How could you say that? Discord would never do that!" Fluttershy argued.

"At any rate, if he didn't betray us, he is sure taking his sweet time."

"Or perhaps these things just take time." Discord replied. Fluttershy went up to hug Discord.

"You're back!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?"

"I did!" Discord said, summoning a plate of cucumber sandwiches. He then dropped the plate on the floor. "I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time." With that, Discord summoned a cage, trapping everyone xcept Hiro, Pepper, and Shala.

"I knew it!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Ta-da!" Discord said as Tirek approached.

"You've gathered all of the,?" Tirek asked.

"And her little dragon, too." Discord added.

"Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy asked while she was crying. "I thought we were friends."

Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming." Discord said.

"I didn't. I really didn't." Fluttershy replied.

"Tirek! Discord! You better let my friends go or you'll be very sorry!" Hiro demanded.

"Like I'm about to be ordered by a HUMAN!" Tirek shouted. He used his power to levitate the cage. He then absorbed their powers and dropped the cage. Tirek's body grew and changed to a light red color.

"Discord! How could you do that?!" Shala asked.

"Like I said, Tirek offers more than tea parties. Besides, we're partners so I don't see what the problem is." Discord replied. Hiro started to Awaken.

"You really think she'd do anything for them?" Tirek asked.

"If Twilight has magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a pegasus, Earth Pony, Unicorn, or even humans that can and up against us." Discord said.

"Us? Who said anything about us?" Tirek asked. He began to levitate Discord.

"You did." Discord replied.

"You've helped me grow strong. You've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic. And now you are no longer of any use to me." With that, Tirek absorbed Discord's magic. This shocked the three wizards immensely.

"But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you." Discord weakly said.

"My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is." Tirek stated.

"TIREK! Even though he helped you, you betrayed your own comerade?! What kind of person are you?!" Shala demanded.

"I don't care if he is evil! No one should ever have to be betrayed by their own friends! That is unforgivable!" Hiro added. He was that close to a full Awakening.

"I see now. Perhaps you weren't as useless as I thought, Discord. You have given me the means of achieving even more power!" With that, Tirek grabbed Pepper and started to crush her.

"Pepper!" Hiro and Shala exclaimed.

[Tartaros]

Maya was taking a nap on her bed. Seilah came in and woke her up.

"Aah! Seilah?! Why are you here?!" Maya demanded.

"Sorry to disturb you, but isn't that important?" Seilah asked, pointing to a console. The console was blinking as if it was detecting something.

"Is that... a Dark Link?!" Maya asked, going up to the console.

"Dark wha?"

"Dark Link. Looks like I get to cause destruction to an unsuspecting world." Maya explained. When she touched the console, the shock pushed her back.

"Maya-sama, do you need any help?" Seilah asked.

"...Fine. Some help would be nice." Maya said in defeat.

"Ooh? Maya-sama is asking for help?" Seilah teased.

"Stop teasing me and help!" Maya demanded. She and Seilah placed their hands on the console.

[Ponyville]

As Tirek continued to crush Pepper, Shala decided to take action.

"Hey, big and ugly! Let my friend go!" Shala shouted. She tried to strike Tirek, but Tirek used his power to knock Shala to the ground. Meahwhile, Hiro's blue smoke started to get a shade of purple.

"You better let me go or you'll be sorry, Tirek!" Pepper said.

"You are in no position to be speaking to me, girl." Tirek said. He threw Pepper to a nearby building, causing it to collapse. As soon as that happened, the ground started to shake. Hiro's body emitted a glow and shot a blue light into the sky. Hiro began to call upon his cells. Various blue light were seen entering Hiro's body. Hiro was soon engulved in purple flames as his body changed. Hiro's body changed to that of a black dragon. He sprouted black wings on his back with line patterns on the wings and his body. He grew a forked tail and a gem on his chest. As the flames faded, the pattern on Hiro's body started to glow and he released a devastating roar.

"What... is...that?" Shala asked, baffled at the transformation.

"Excellent. This is what I wanted to see. If you're seeking revenge, let's take this to a more suitable location." Tirek suggested. He transported himself and Hiro to a wasteland, leaving the others behind.

"Surely, you saw this coming." Applejack said to Discord.

"I didn't. I truly didn't." Discord said.

[With Twilight]

Twilight stood on top of a cliff near the Castle of the Two Sisters.

"I can do this." Twilight assured herself. She focused her magic and teleported a few feet up. "See? Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation." Twilight spoke too soon. She soon teleported to various locations until she ended up in a rock.

 ***Cardfight! Vanguard - Power of Psyqualia***

She then heard a rumble. She flew out of the rock and saw Tirek about to engage a battle with Hiro 50% form.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria is that?!" Twilight exclaimed. Tirek took notice of Twilight's presence.

"Princess Twilight! You have something that belongs to me!" Tirek shouted. she flew over to Tirek, albeit with a rocky landing. "You're going to give me what I want." Before Tirek could absorb her magic, Twilight teleported to the library. As soon as Twilight left, Hiro rammed Tirek into the ground. Tirek pushed Hiro away and fired a magic beam, which Hiro dodged. The beam made it's way to the library. Twilight quickly teleported. As soon as the library exploded on impact, Twilight, with Owlowiscious in hoof, was sent flying due to the explosion. The Golden Oak Library was completely destroyed. Twilight allowed Owlowiscious to fly away.

 ***End Theme***

 ***Digimon Adventure tri. - Brave Heart***

Twilight was utterly pissed off. She teleported to the battle scene and fired a magic beam at Tirek. Tirek called on a magic shield to protect himself. Tirek was still pushed back by the attack. The attack caused a large explosion, which Tirek managed to stand up from. Twilight descended and gave off an angry face.

"Now I understand what your fellow Princesses have done." Tirek said. Twilight charged her magic into her horn and created a magic sword. She then charged at Hiro. Hiro's tail generated a saber of thunder and clashed with Twilight. Twilight managed to ram Hiro into the ground. Beams of light shot out of the ground. Bearing Cells were released and struck Twilight and Tirek respectively. The cells gathered and reformed Hiro's body. As soon as Twilight recovered, Tirek used his power on Twilight to hurl her into a mountain. When she recovered, Tirek rammed himself and Twilight through the mountain. Hiro, enveloped in a purple aura, gave chase to Tirek. Twilight teleported above Tirek and shot him down with a magic beam. Hiro then rammed Twilight to the ground. Twilight got away by teleporting above Hiro. Tirek launched a magic beam through the ground and carved out the land Twilight was standing threw it. Twilight flew away from the rubble. Tirek smashed the earth and created pillars of rock. Twilight blew them away with magic beams. Hiro launched his Dragon's Roar at both Twilight and Tirek. They both were protected by barriers they put. Twilight and Tirek charged up magic beams. Energy was starting to gather into the gem on Hiro's chest. Tirek and Twilight fired their beams at each other.

"Eat this! Soul Liberation!" Hiro launched a giant laser from the gem. The three attacks collided and caused a giant explosion. As the smoke cleared, Tirek got up from some rubble.

 ***End Theme***

 ***Dragon Ball Super - A Tough Battle***

Hiro suddenly leaped into the air. A dark aura started to seep from his body. A black ball of energy started to form. Shala and Pepper, who made a good recovery, made their way to the scene.

"Hiro! You have to stop!" Pepper shouted, which shocked Twilight.

"That dragon is Hiro?!" Twilight asked. Hiro was actually trying to resist, but it was futile.

[With Maya]

"Now, finish this pathetic world. Burn to ashes! Dark Apocalypse!"

[With Hiro]

Hiro threw the Dark Apocalypse to the ground. Tirek took the chance and held back the Dark Apocalypse.

"At last..." Tirek began to absorb the Dark Apocalypse, making him grow stronger.

 ***End Theme***

Everyone nearby was shocked at this.

"He absorbed that like it was nothing?!" Shala exclaimed.

"Now, for the rest." Tirek then forced all of the dark power within Hiro out. The magic took the form of a small 'seed'.

[With Maya]

"I'm not about to lose a pawn in my game!" Maya declared. She focused her magic on the seed to try to implant it back into Hiro.

[With Hiro]

Before the seed got close, Tirek grabbed the seed and ate it, consuming it's power. Hiro's body turned white as the cells left his body. Hiro reverted to his normal state and fell to the ground.

"Hiro!" Pepper managed to catch Hiro in time.

"Now, with the human out of the way, how about a trade, Princess Twilight?" Tirek asked. He snapped his fingers and summoned Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Discord, Pinkie, and Rarity, trapped inside bubbles. "Their release for all of the Alicorn magic in Equestria." Twilight gasped at that. Everyone shouted in protest.

"What's it going to be, Princess?" Tirek asked.

* * *

"Don't do it, Twilight!" Rainbow said.

"We aren't worth it!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, but you are, Fluttershy." Discord said. "You're the pony who taught me that Friendship is Magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either."

"Enough! I want an answer. And I want it now!" Tirek said impatiently. Twilight saw different colors from each of her trapped friends. Twilight's eyes shone in a rainbow color and a realization came to her.

"I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends." Twilight declared. Everyone gasped at that.

"As you wish." Tirek snapped his fingers and released everyone, except Discord.

"All of my friends." Twilight said.

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a "friend"?" Tirek asked.

"Release him!" Twilight demanded.

"If that's what you want." Tirek then released Discord from his bubble prison.

"Thank you, Twilight." Discord said. He then turned to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Fluttershy said.

"Your turn." With that, Tirek absorbed all of Twilight's magic. Tirek's size grew immensely. Twilight's Cutie Mark faded and she fell to the ground.

"Twilight, what were you thinking?" Spike asked.

"She did that to save all of you..." Hiro said. He managed to get up, but struggled to stay that way. "Twilight didn't want any of you to get hurt. Even you, Discord. She was willing to sacrifice everything to keep you all safe. That just proves she really cares for you all."

"Hiro is right." Discord said. "Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth." Discord then placed the medallion around Twilight's neck.

"Do you think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked.

"There's only one way to find out. We must hurry to that chest." Hiro said. Everyone quickly left for the tree of Harmony.

[Tree of Harmony]

When Twilight placed the medallion near the chest, it transformed into the sixth key and placed itself in the lock. From outside, Tirek was causing wanted destruction through the area.

"Together. I think we have to do this together." Twilight said.

 ***Dragon Ball Super: Believe in Yourself***

The six ponies unlocked the chest and released a rainbow that made it way to the Tree. The Elements of Harmony started to glow as a result. The entire tree started to glow and the six mares were enveloped in magic. The six were then sucked into the chest and when they emerged, the appeared in new forms. Various pattern appeared on their bodies and Fluttershy's, Rainbow's, and Twilight's wings became very colorful. Inside a sphere of light, the six appeared infront of Tirek.

"How is this possible? You have no magic!" Tirek said.

"You're wrong, Tirek! I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!" The six mares fired multi-colored beams at Tirek, but Tirek was protected by a dark aura.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. Your puny magic still can't stop me!" Tirek said. Hiro flew over to the scene, even though he hasn't recovered.

 ***End Theme***

"Hiro, you need to stay back. You haven't recovered yet." Twilight said.

"...Twilight, I just can't back down. Earlier, when I transformed, I felt like something was possessing me. If that didn't happen, maybe Tirek would have already been defeated. Maybe no one had to suffer. But now, that's in the past, and I want to help you take down this tyrant!" Hiro boldly declared.

 ***Pokemon - XY &Z (Off-Vocal)***

"Let's go, Pepper! With our full power!" Their spirits combined and Hiro entered his Synchro state.

"Alright! I'm joinin' in on this, too!" Shala declared. She transformed into Dragon Ascendant State.

"Here goes!" Hiro led the charge against Tirek. "Ice Blades!" He began by slashing Tirek head-on. Tirek knocked him back a bit.

"My turn! Water Dragon Claws!" Shala extended her claws and slashed away at Tirek.

"Frozen Combat!" Hiro's fists were covered in a white light and he rapidly punched Tirek to the ground.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Shala unleashed her roar at Tirek. Tirek protected himself with a barrier.

"Ice Shuriken!" Hiro threw the shuriken on his back at Tirek. Tirek was sent flying due to the attack. Tirek counterattacked with a magic beam, which struck both Hiro and Shala. Shala got up pretty quickly.

"Oh, yeah? Dragon Ascendant Secret Art - Vortex Salvation!" Using one hand, Shala unleashed a typhoon of water. The typhoon engulfed Tirek and spun him around before he was slammed to the ground. Tirek recovered quickly.

"Guys! He's not gonna go down that easily! We gotta end this now before he does something that ruins everything!" Pepper shouted.

"Right! I'm ending this fight, now!" Hiro threw the shuriken on his back, along with 7 smaller shuriken into the air. A pillar of energy engulfed the shurikens and they not only grew in size, but became silver.

"This is it! Planetary Silver Shuriken!" Hiro and Pepper said in unison. Hiro launched the massive shuriken at Tirek. Tirek barely held it back.

"We need more power! Girls, lend us some power!" Shala asked. The six mare shot 3 colored beams at Hiro and Shala.. They began charging an attack with said energy.

"Harmony...Brave!" Hiro and Shala launched their attack at Tirek. That, combined with the shuriken, engulfed Tirek in a sphere of light. Hiro and Shala were also engulfed in said light.

 ***End Theme***

Hiro was now in astral form, along with Shala.

"Where are we?" Hiro wondered.

"Dude, I don't know." Shala replied. The two turned and saw two small creatures. They both looked kind of like dragons. One of them had blue armor on the shoulders, legs, and stomach area. It had small wings, black eyes, and a blue scarf. The other one was sky-blue in color. It had white armor and a few jewels added into the mix. A purple cape was also present.

"Do those things, look familiar to you?" Hiro asked Shala.

"One of them does... I feel like I met him a long time ago..." Shala replied. They reached out to one of the creatures. When their hands met, a bright flash engulfed them. Tirek was reduced to his normal size and was sent back to Tartaros. The six mares scattered and returned the magic to their rightful owners. The three princesses confined to Tartaros also regained their magic and flew away. The six mares returned to the Tree of Harmony, where their power returned to the chest. A rainbow was ejected from the Tree of Harmony. The chest entered said rainbow until it reached the end, where it planted itself in the ground. Then, a giant castle sprouted. Everyone arrived at the scene, where they promptly reverted to their normal state.

"Sweet Celestia! Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?" Rarity asked everyone.

"But whose is it?" Twilight wondered.

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight." Celestia, who was accompanied by Luna, Cadance, Spike, and Discord, said to Twilight.

[The New Castle]

Everyone was walking down the hall of the castle.

"You've been wondering what you were meant to do as a Princess. Do you know now?" Celestia asked.

"As Princess, I believe I have the power to spread the Magic of Friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world. The role I _choose_ to have." Twilight said. She then teleported to her friends "But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own. It took all of us to unlock the chest."

"Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone." Celestia said using her magic, she opened a door. Inside was 7 thrones meant for each of her friends. "You are now Princess Twilight, the Princess of Friendship." Twilight and her friends each approached their respective throne.

"But, what's a Princess of Friendship without her friends?" Hiro asked. All of her friends gathered around, except for Discord, who was hiding behind a pillar. Twilight brought him over using her magic. He then hugged everyone.

"Wait a minute. Where's my throne?" Discord asked.

"I don't think you're quite there yet." Fluttershy said. Discord chuckled at that.

"Yes, will, I suppose not." Discord said.

 ***My Little Pony - Let the Rainbow Remind You***

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _Each one of us has something special_

 _That makes us different, that makes us rare_

 _[Fluttershy]_

 _We have a light that shines within us_

 _That we were always meant to share_

 _[All]_

 _And when we come together_

 _Combine the light that shines within_

 _There is nothing we can't do_

 _There is no battle we can't win_

 _When we come together_

 _There'll be a star to guide the way_

 _It's inside us every day_

 _See it now! See it now!_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That together we will always shine_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That forever this will be our time_

 _[mandolin solo]_

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That together we will always shine_

 ***End Theme***

* * *

 ***Cardfight Vanguard - Fighting Growing Diary***

 **(A/N: Yeah, I don't feel like making an epilogue to this, so, yeah. The next side story will involve the creatures Hiro and Shala saw. And a certain team of Power Rangers will be involved as well.)**


End file.
